


Emotion Incarnate

by GildedHeart



Category: poems - Fandom
Genre: Love Poems, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23370634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GildedHeart/pseuds/GildedHeart
Summary: Just a couple of poems that I created that I want to share with the world :)





	1. Tempestous

Ebb and flow went the tides  
Ebb and flow were your goodbyes

Your heart was like an ocean  
Vast, tumultuous and wide  
Your love for me was like a boat  
Small, insignificant and frail

You were an ocean in my eyes  
Cerulean blue eyes that shined like the sky  
Your spirit was teeming with waves full of highs  
Little did I know those eyes would one day bid goodbye  
Like an ocean tide that ebbs and flows you were gone  
I don’t know why I decided to cry  
I was caught in the eye of the storm  
And like a small boat I remained unscathed  
It was only then that I felt truly warm.


	2. Soft Yellow

The canary’s cheerful chirps echoed throughout the forest  
The little yellow bird gyrated through the trees as she flew through the blue skies  
Ominous winds rolled over the mountains of the forest, seeking to arrest  
The little bird sensed the unnerving presence and realized her untimely demise

The winds grabbed the bird with an outstretched claw, ecstatic to claim the bird  
The canary’s chirps became screeches as she attempted to escape  
The Wind showed no mercy as It ripped the soft yellow wings from the bird  
The once fair yellow bird was now draped with a veil of warm red


	3. Are you there?

There is a chasm between us  
I reach for you like you are a green light across a bay  
There is no clear distinction of another you throughout this thick fog  
For all I know you aren’t on the other side

One step to you and I plummet into the unknown  
Will you be there to catch me?  
Or will I fall into the and become a cold, forgotten contorted corpse?  
Will it all be worth it when I see your outstretched hand and beaming smile?

Can you come to the other side?  
Silence  
It doesn’t matter, I take the chance  
One step after another will take me to you

Crunch  
When I make contact with the bottom, there is an eerie silence  
There is no smile waiting to help me  
An outstretched hand hither towards me  
It is cold, deathly white and draped in an obsidian colored cloth

The hand lifts me from my body  
I was nothing but a host to what was once my body  
The ominous figure and I glide together across my contorted corpse  
We suddenly reached an entrance that radiates love and warmth  
Things that I yearned from you

I am now the one reaching towards the entrance   
Turning around, the mysterious helpful figure that brought me to my forever home is gone  
I know it was not you as this figure improved my life, never once consuming me  
I curve back to the entrance and with a beaming smile and an outstretched hand, I begin anew


End file.
